collosalmajestyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tunarkden
Tunarkden '(barb. ''wieczny śnieg) - kraina położona na południe od Księstwa Koniec Końców za Górami Granicy. Graniczy z Wiecznym Oceanem od strony zachodniej. Ogólnie Kraina ta z początku była zamieszkana jedynie przez dzikie plemiona miejscowych Vinpanse - stworzenia przypominające wyrośnięte małpy. Ich niewielkie grupy przemieszczały się przez większość terenów Tunarkden, prowadząc koczowniczy tryb życia, żyjąc w spokoju przed większością zagrożeń spoza ich krainy. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy Wysokie Elfy podczas swej krucjaty zmusiły ludzi z środowkego Dethrionu do wycofania się aż w stronę gór. Ogromna fala spanikowanych dzikusów pokonała góry by w końcu znaleźć się na zimnych terenach i tam rozpocząć regularną walkę między sobą. Grupy zaczęły formować się w szczepy, a te w plemiona. W czasach gdy Dethrion zaczął się rozwijać, wielu podróżników starało się zwiedzić te nieprzyjazne i dzikie terytoria by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o historii i geografii tego miejsca, jednak wielu ludzi którzy się tam wybrali zaginęli bądź zostali znalezieni martwi. Ci którym dopisało szczęście i pokonali drogę w dwie strony, mówili o wielu niebezpieczeństwach takich jak zamiecie śnieżne, częste napady band barbarzyńców, drapieżcy polujący na ludzi czy Vinpanse którzy są nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni na wszystkich błąkających się po ich terytorium. Wśród plemion barbarzyńców wszystkie legendy i historie przekazywane są z ust do ust, a umiejętność pisania i czytania jest tu nieznana. Istnieje tu jednak coś na wzór "pisma" obrazkowego którym posługują się szamani plemion - spisują pewnego rodzaju kroniki ścienne w specjalnie przystosowanych do tego jaskiniach. Również w tych miejscach znajdują się relikty i artefakty należące do wielkich wojowników bądź trofea pokonanych bestii lub przeciwników. Każde plemię ma inną hierarchię, gdzie władza należy albo do jednego wodza albo rady starszych. Rzadziej, bo prawie w ogóle, występuje władza w rękach ogółu. Często główną cechą otrzymania tytułu władania plemieniem zyskuje osoba cechująca się największą siłą. Cztery największe plemiona ('''Tiris Naimal, Voiraysa, Adlerberge oraz Barphaga) prowadzą pewnego rodzaju wyścig zbrojeń, wciąż starając się pokazać które z plemion jest najsilniejsze - poprzez trofea z wielkich bestii, festiwale oraz walki czempionów. Ma to głównie na celu włączenie niezrzeszonych plemion by zyskać na sile. Każde z plemion ma swoje określone terytorium które mieszczą się pomiędzy Górami Granicy a pierwszymi lodowcami. Oczywiście kwestia terytoriów jest umowna i prawo danego plemienia obowiązuje jedynie tak, jak zażyczy sobie miejscowy jarl. Królowa Lodu Oprócz barbarzyńców i Vinpanse, wśród śniegów Tunarkden żyją też potężne istoty. Jedną z nich jest Glyys - Królowa Lodu. Początkowo była ona jedynie energią pochodzącą z ogromnego, przerażającego lodowca, jednak sytuacja zmieniła się gdy ciekawskie oczy niektórych ludzi zwróciły się ku ujrzeniu co znajduje się wewnątrz. Wśród grupy barbarzyńców była młoda, waleczna kobieta o imieniu Zorbe. Lodowiec był pusty, nie było w nim żadnego śladu życia. Czuć było jedynie nasilające się zimno i chłód. Korytarze były coraz dłuższe, coraz cieńsze... wielu barbarzyńców zdecydowało się wrócić, a Ci którzy byli na tyle szaleni by pójść dalej zginęli wewnątrz lodowego grobowca. Zorbe, która przeżyła jako ostatnia, dostała się do miejsca w którym znajdowało się źródło siarczyście zimnego powietrza. Gdy tylko się tam znalazła, upadła na kolana i poczuła jak błękit lodu zaczyna przejmować jej umysł. Po chwili była uwięziona we własnym ciele, nie mogąc go kontrolować a jednak zachowując świadomość... jej ciało przejęła Glyys. Manifestacja w ludzkiej postaci była dokończeniem cyklu który Glyys ustaliła na samym początku istnienia wszelkiego życia. Jest kwestią debaty czy jej źródło było magiczne, czy może to skutki uboczne boskiej energii powołały ją do istnienia - jej celem było zdobycie pojemnika który pozwoli jej urzeczywistnić nadaną odwieczną misję - zagrzebać cały świat pod lodem. "Zorbe, jesteś mym naczyniem. Lodowe skrzydła uniosą nas wysoko, a my będziemy świadkami zlodowacenia." Glyys jest wpisana na Listę Najgroźniejszych Bytów i za jej powstrzymanie gwarantowana jest ogromna nagroda pieniężna. Młot Południa Plemię Adlerberge, umiejscowione prawie najbliżej gór oddzielających Tunarkden od Dethrionu, nie słynęło z szacunku do kobiet. Jedynie mężczyzna mógł być kimś więcej niż tylko szarym mieszkańcem. Jeden z barbarzyńskich wojowników, Agreyon Rudy, miał trzy córki które nigdy nie interesowała służalczość mężczyznom - zamiast szydełkować, gotować i sprzatać, potajemnie uczestniczyły w treningach z chłopcami aspirującymi by zostać wojownikami. Przez wiele lat trenowały swe umiejętności, jednak ich chęci bojowe nie mogły być niezauważone przez szpiegów jarla plemienia. Spowodowało to, że najstarsza z córek - Tajvru - która wzięła całą odpowiedzialność za tajemne treningi na siebie, została wychłostana a następnie nakazano jej spędzić dwa tygodnie w karcerze. Młodsze córki - Theira oraz Zorbe, otrzymały jedynie zakaz uczestniczenia w życiu publicznym do czasu aż osiągną dorosły wiek. Gdy Theira skończyła 19 rok życia, miała okazję być świadkiem walki wielkiego gladiatora-czempiona o imieniu Umbowolf Miażdżący. Mężczyzna pokonał dwunastu czempionów innych plemion podczas tamtejszych festiwali, by przybyć do Alderbage i tutaj pokazać swą siłę. Czempion Alderbage został pokonany szybko, Umbowolf nie widział w tym godnego zwycięstwa - dlatego po tym, jak położył na łopatki swego przeciwnika, zwrócił się do publiczności i krzyknął czy jest ktoś kto zechce stawić mu czoła. Nastąpiła cisza, przerwana przez krzyk Theiry która zgodziła się walczyć. Każda osoba znajdująca się na festiwalu zaczęła się śmiać, jednak to nie złamało ducha młodej wojowniczki. Początkowo Umbowolf powiedział, że nie będzie bił kobiety, po czym odrzucił swój młot - Theira jednak nalegała by broń podniósł i nakazała mu walczyć. Kobieta otrzymała do walki łańcuch. Po krótkiej, jednak efektownej walce, Umbowolf skończył skrępowany, leżąc na błotnistej ziemi. Theira podniosła młot który należał do niego, by zgodnie z tradycją przejąć ową broń - pokonany musiał oddać wygranemu swój oręż którym posługiwał się podczas walki. Wielki czempion który został naznaczony hańbą odszedł i nigdy więcej nie brał udziału w walkach gladiatorów. Po walce, Theira uzyskała tytuł Wojowniczki. Również znalazła się wśród osobistych wojowników jarla Alderbage, co spowodowała że wielokrotnie uczestniczyła w wyprawach bojowych wśród Tunarkden jak i w Księstwie Koniec Końców. Echa jej zwycięstw rozeszły się po krainach, a sama została nazwana Młotem Południa. "Jej duch walki jest tak potężny, że bogowie pragną usług Młota Południa. Ale ona się nie wybierze w zaświaty gdyż jej legenda będzie wieczna." - ''John Coppling Sr. Pierwotni Mieszkańcy Człekokształtne małpy o białej sierści, posiadające wielkie łapy i masywne ciała - tak opisać można Vinpanse. Te stworzenia zamieszkiwały zimowe tereny znacznie wcześniej od ludzi. Ciężko powiedzieć skąd przybyli - czy to dalecy kuzyni małp z dżungli pod Kantepushem, czy może pochodzą oni od ''Aranhapinto ''pochodzących z zachodu... To co wiedzą barbarzyńcy oraz rozsądni podróżnicy to nie zapuszczać się na ich terytoria - ich niechęć do obcych połączona z zasadą nienaruszalności terenów powoduje u nich wściekłość i gotowanie się krwi - co wielu głupców i szaleńców było w stanie doświadczyć jako ostatnią rzecz w ich życiu. Każdy krok na ich terenach jest odbierany jako przejaw agresji na który odpowiadają prawie natychmiastowo. A uciekać przed nimi się nie da, gdyż śnieg nie jest dla nich żadną przeszkodą terenową. Początkowo żyli koczowniczo, polując na co się da i przemieszczając się na bardziej niedostępne tereny. Wiele różnych plemion Vinpanse miało okazję ze sobą walczyć, również spowodowało to stworzenie u nich społeczności i różnic kulturalnych. Gniazdo Błękitnych Smoków w lodowcu Istuin Barbarzyńcy z plemienia Tiris Naimal wielokrotnie mieli okazję być w posiadaniu smoczych jaj. Piękne i twarde jak skała, lecz zaschłe i martwe, były częstym podarunkiem wielu jarlów dla zasłużonych wojowników. Nikt jednak nie przypuszczał by smoki rzeczywiście żyły na zimowych terenach, a tym bardziej tak blisko osiedli zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Gdy zaczęto zauważać pierwsze smoki, przypuszczano że jest to omen który wróży katastrofę. Przez wiele dni przybywało ich coraz więcej - zwiadowcy barbarzyńców twierdzili, że smoki przybywały ze strony największych lodowców. W końcu na pobliskim lodowcu kilkanaście smoków założyło swoje gniazdo, które barbarzyńcy odczytali jako wrogi znak. Oczy plemienia zwróciły się ku lodowcowi Istuin, z oczekiwaniem na jakikolwiek ruch smoków - przyjazny bądź wrogi. Po kilku dniach niepewności do miasta przybyła kobieta wyglądająca nieco inaczej. Jej błękitne tatuaże pokrywały całe jej ciało, a na jej twarzy znajdowały się symbole malowane błękitną henną. Pewnym krokiem zawitała bezpośrednio w domu jarla, pragnąc audiencji która została jej udzielona. Kobieta przedstawiła się jako Ess'Thala, i była przedstawicielką błękitnych smoków którzy zawitali w lodowcu Istuin. By porozumieć się z ludźmi, za pomocą magii przybrała postać człowieka. Wyjaśniła im, że smoki nie pragną wojny i mimo że prawdopodobnie Ci ludzie widzą te stworzenia po raz pierwszy, nie mają powodów by obawiać się o życie swoje jak i społeczności. Błękitne Smoki przybyły z głębi Tunarkdenu, gdzie człowiek nigdy nie postawił stopy. Ich misja nie mogła być ujawniona ludziom, ale zapewniła że jeśli plemiona oddadzą posiadane uschnięte smocze jaja, mogą liczyć na to, że Smoki staną się ich sojusznikami. Jarl Tiris Naimal wydawał się być skory do współpracy i już następnego dnia przekazał wszystkie dwanaście uschniętych smoczych jaj wysłanniczce Ess'Thali. Od tamtej pory Tiris Naimal posiada potężnego sojusznika którego obawia się wielu - jednak kto wie czy Smoki nie odwrócą się od plemienia gdy dojdzie do jego zagłady. Mag w Czerni Wiele opowieści tyczących się pewnego miejsca nad Mroźnym Jeziorem krąży między plemionami. Wieża wyższa niż jakakolwiek konstrukcja wniesiona przez barbarzyńców straszy tubylców od wielu lat, a nikt dotychczas żyjących nie miał dość odwagi lub głupoty by się tam zapuszczać. Ci którzy mieli okazję znaleźć się w jej pobliżu, nieczęsto wracali o zdrowych zmysłach. Na najwyższym piętrze wieży mieszka nekromanta - arcymag Dr. Scarabus. Mag ukończył uniwerystet w Villanie, odwiedził liczne miejsca w Republice Mauty a następnie osiadł w Tunarkden by kontynuować badania nad ożywianiem zmarłych. Na biężaco utrzymywał kontakt z wieloma profesorami na Uniwersytecie, często również dzielił się wynikami badań - w Villanie nie pozwolono by mu na eksperymenty, które prowadzi daleko poza granicami kraju. Fetor trupów zaczął być dla niego perfumami, a sama śmierć przestawała być dla niego tajemnicą. Scarabus posiada asystenta - magiczną, gadającą czaszkę kallo o imieniu Now'sil. Był on kiedyś potężnym magiem, ale by osiągnąć szczyt doskonałości przeszedł transformację w potężnego lisza... gdy jednak został pokonany, pozostała po nim jedynie czaszka w której jest uwięziona jego dusza. Scarabus znalazł go w starym grobowcu w Everdenie i uwolnił, a ten w ramach podziękowań dzielił się z nim swoją wiedzą i postanowił robić to do czasu aż ten sam nie zejdzie z tego świata. Od tamtej pory barbarzyńcy jedynie szepczą, nie chcąc mówić o wieży zbyt głośno - gdyż mieszkające tam istoty mogą usłyszeć złe słowa. Wiele plemion powoli zaczyna powiązywać sprawy rozkopanych grobów na cmentarzach, wizyty nieumarłych istot i istnienie wieży z jednym tylko człowiekiem... ale wieczne konflikty między plemionami i nieustannie zła pogoda nad Mroźnym Jeziorem odpycha ciekawskich od Scarabusa. ''"Śmierci nie można się obawiać - to tylko moment, który za życia jest nieistotny, a po niej tym bardziej. Jedyne czego musisz się obawiać, to ból który przed tym nastąpi" ''- Dr. Scarabus Syn Barphagi Silni przywódcy byli wręcz adorowani przez tłum - każdy pojedynek i pokonany przeciwnik świadczył o męskości i potędze którą w zaświatach może przedstawić bogom. Przeświadczenie o silnym wodzu istniało w każdym z plemion barbarzyńców, jednak ten który miał rządzić Barphagą wcale nie był najsilniejszym wśród nich. Gdy Grishma Fimmelson przekroczył dojrzały wiek, nie cechował się siłą jak jego kompani - cechował się raczej sprytem i inteligencją która wielokrotnie ratowała go z opresji. Nie wykorzystywał tego jednak przeciwko tym których kochał - tak jak swojej żonie i dwójce dzieci których chroni za wszelką cenę. Życie było dla nich nawet bardzo dostatnie, zwłaszcza gdy Grishma decydował się na łupienie wiosek księstw znajdujących się za górami. Wielokrotnie wykazywał się pomysłami które ratowały jego kompanów, a sami wychodzili z jeszcze większymi łupami niż dotychczas. Mianowano go w końcu dowódcą podczas wypraw, przez co nieraz zazdrosny jarl plemienia oraz kilku innych barbarzyńców starało się go pozbyć - okazywało się to jednak nieskuteczne. Sytuacja doprowadziła do tego, że pozycja jarla była dla niego zagrożona - co zmusiło go do pozbycia się Grishmy wszelkimi sposobami. Mężczyzna pozbył się wielu nasłanych przez jarla wojowników którzy nakazali zabić niedoszłego przywódcę, lecz został on głęboko raniony w brzuch. Wraz z rodziną i kilkoma kompanami podróży uciekli z wioski, gdzie zniknęli na pewien czas do momentu aż sytuacja się uspokoi. Wtedy też Grishma nakazał wysłać wiadomość jarlowi, żeby odbył się pomiędzy nimi pojedynek. Po kilku tygodniach przygotowań, walka odbyła się. Przez godzinę starły się miecze i tarcze, aż w końcu Grishma pokonał swego przywódcę który następnie zginął dzień później od głębokiej rany głowy. Wszyscy obwołali Grishmę nowym jarlem i od tamtej pory rządzi plemieniem niepodzielnie słusznie i sprawiedliwie, starając się przygotować do wielkiej wojny pomiędzy plemionami która wydaje się być nieunikniona. ''"Siła daje Ci bezpieczeństwo, spryt - wygraną" - ''Grishma Fimmelson Odważny Wilk z Tiris Naimal Gdy Tiris Naimal było jeszcze małym plemieniem, jego przywódcy cechowali się nadzwyczajnym rozumieniem duchów ludzkich. Ich wola przetrwania była najsilniejsza pośród wszystkich istniejących szczepów, a gdy tylko inne grupy połączyły się z Tiris Naimal, została im przekazana ogromna motywacja do budowania solidnej społeczności. Apogeum tych stanów osiągnął szaman Rohkeus który nazywany był Odważnym Wilkiem - samotnie przemawiał i dodawał odwagi wielu wojownikom swego plemienia. Nie wiadomo co powodowało u niego tak potężną charyzmę - nadzwyczajna inteligencja czy może umiejętny dobór słów... było pewne, że za tym człowiekiem barbarzyńcy byliby w stanie przejść przez zlodowacone terytoria i ogrzać te miejsca siłą swojego ducha. Szaman ze swego tytułu nie mógł zostać przywódcą plemion Tiris Naimal - stał się jednak mówcą, doradcą i strategiem którego obawiało się wielu przeciwników tych barbarzyńców. Jeśli dojdzie do otwartej wojny w Tunarkden, Rohkeus zdecydowanie zada największy cios w dumę wszystkich pozostałych przywódców. ''"Walcz w imię swojej sprawy - zabijaj przeciwników którzy walczą w imię swojej" ''- Rohkeus Wściekła Gwardia Voiraysy Poza plemieniem mało mówi się o powodzie szaleństwa niektórych wojowników. Jedni mówią, że to gniew bóstw Tunarkden, inni że to zbyt długie przebywanie na mrozie. Jeszcze inni twierdzą że to upływ lat - prawda jest jednak inna... Gdy kilku plemiennych podróżników Voiraysy wyruszało jak co roku do góry Canda, by w tamtejszej świątyni uczcić księżycowe bóstwo Vollmond, w drodze na lodowym pustkowiu nawiedziła ich potężna burza śnieżna. Zdesperowani wędrowcy zboczyli więc z określonej ścieżki i schowali się do jaskiń znajdujących się nieopodal. Przez kilka dni trzymali się na resztkach swoich zapasów, a gdy ich żywność prawie kończyła się, zaczęli krążyć po jaskiniach w poszukiwaniu żywności. Znalezione grzyby w większości były jadalne, jednak efekty które po nich osiągali schronieni tam ludzie wydawały się przyćmiewać problemy głodu i burzy śnieżnej. Pozbawieni strachu podróżnicy przeszli przez burzę śnieżną bez cienia zwątpienia - co skończyło się na tym, że jedynie Ci którzy nie skosztowali jaskiniowego posiłku przeżyli złe warunki pogodowe. Jaskinia jednak stała się stałym miejscem zbierania grzybów, przez co plemię Voiraysa stworzyło pewnego rodzaju opium z których korzystali wojownicy podczas walki oraz szamani w lecznictwie. Wiele wygranych bitew Voiraysa zawdzięcza specjalnej jednostce ''Berserkerów, którzy spożywali przed walką dużą ilość tych grzybów. Ogromna wytrzymałość na ból, niepowstrzymany szał oraz nieustająca odwaga dawały im przewagę nad zdezorientowanymi przeciwnikami, co skutkowało w dziesiątkowaniu armii wroga. Świadkowie oraz ofiary które przeżyły atak berserkerów twierdzą, że powstaną z ziemi nawet gdyby nie mieli fizycznej siły wstać i walczyć dalej. Ich nieustępliwość jest znana pośród plemion, i mimo że jej powód jest nieznany dla wielu, budzi grozę i strach nawet wśród najsilniejszych. "Szał który towarzyszy berserkerom jest jak burza śnieżna - najpierw widzisz jedynie płatki śniegu, które wydają się niegroźne, by później zobaczyć nieprzewidywalny chaos zdolny zabić Cię w mgnieniu oka." ''- Grishma Fimmelson Niedźwiedzi Szturm Tajvru Gdy Theira stała się głównym dowódcą armii Adlerberge, wojenną ścieżką zaczęła również iść Tajvru - jej siostra. Wielokrotnie podczas napadów na wioski za górami, wykazywała się umiejętnościami i siłą która dorównywała młodszej siostrze, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej działała bardziej impulsywnie i nie przejmowała się konsekwencjami swoich działań. Nieraz naraziło to na kłopoty ekspedycje w których uczestniczyła, gdy bezmyślna szarża zastepowała taktyczne podejście i spowodowała wiele niepotrzebnych ofiar. Tajvru jednak wiedziała jakie podejmuje ryzyko, zwłaszcza iż twierdzi że narodziła się do prowadzenia agresywnych bitew w których nie można pozwolić sobie na litość. Theira, wiedząc jak szaleńczy jest potencjał jej siostry, postanowiła zatrzymać ją jako dowódcę specjalnej jednostki bojowej o nazwie Niedźwiedzi Szturm. Kilka lat wcześniej plemię odkryło duże skupisko białych niedźwiedzi niedaleko ich wiosek, co od razu podsunęło pomysł oswojenia dzikich olbrzymów. Zanim udało się tego dokonać, minęło wiele ciężkich lat prób i błędów. Gdy metoda oswojenia w końcu dała oczekiwane rezultaty, Theira niezwłocznie nakazała osiodłać stworzenia i wytrenować ludzi by mogli na nich jeździć. Tajvru zgłosiła się na ochotnika i pozwoliła sobie wybrać własnego niedźwiedzia którego nazwała Krossar. Nie zajęło jej długo oswojenie się z dzikim zwierzęciem, a ono samo dopełniało całkowicie to, jak walczyła - agresywnie, szybko i konkretnie. ''"Jej porywcza natura nie pozwala przemówić do rozsądku - ale jej niedźwiedź robi to za nas wszystkich." - ''Theira Ostatni pośród Villów We wschodniej części Tunarkdenu było coraz niebezpieczniej - co noc któraś z wiosek musiała przygarnąć uchodźców ze zniszczonych przez Voiraysę wschodnich plemion. Strach ten również miał miejsce w sercach wielu wojowników z plemion Villów, którzy do tej pory stali niezależni od Czterech Armii. Starszyzna nie chciała mieszać się w wojnę która wydawała się być nieunikniona, lecz zuchwalsze kroki Voiraysy stawały się utrapieniem przez które musieli porzucić swoją neutralność. Po nocnych obradach szamanów i dowódców został wysłany goniec mający prosić o azyl ze strony Alderberge. Kilka godzin później wioska została zaatakowana przez berserkerów. Zuchwali wojownicy nie pozostawiali wśród żywych nikogo - gwałcili kobiety, zabijali zwierzynę oraz mężczyzn, zaś najsłabszych bądź poddających się wzięli w niewolę. Jedynie dzieciom pozwolono odejść w marszu przez mroźną tundrę, wprowadzając je w paszczę burzy śnieżnej Nanoc. Berserkerzy zabili również wszystkich którzy byli prawowitymi Villami - kilka rodzin spłonęło na stosie, a Voiraysańscy wojownicy zorganizowali sobie mały festiwal pośród ogni, korzystając z alkoholu które rozkradli od plemienia. Jedynym z Villów który przeżył był młody mężczyzna o imieniu Svineherd - jako jedyny nie był oznaczony tatuażem swej rodziny, dlatego go oszczędzono. Po kilku dniach podróży, został odsprzedany przez Berserkerów do obozu łowców niewolników. Nie umknęły mu szczegóły bandyckiego wyglądu swych oprawców - każdy jeden miał wielką literę ''S ''wyrytą w skórze ubrania i na klingach mieczy, a ich północne rysy twarzy zdradzały przynależność do tamtejszych ziem. Przez kilka dni w ich towarzystwie, słyszał wiele imion wpływowych ludzi z ich krainy ale najczęściej wymawianym było imię Sebastian. Svineherd poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy tylko zabije króla Voiraysy, on będzie następny w kolejce. Nie oczekiwał jednak cudów i że kiedykolwiek wydostanie się z tej niewoli. Cały czas modląc się do Boga Księżyca i przeklinając imiona swych oprawców, błagał o jakąkolwiek łaskę. Gdy księżyc znalazł się w pełni, a łowcy niewolników upili się z nieznanego mu powodu, zobaczył idącą w stronę obozu grupę wojowników. Z początku myślał, że oszalali berserkerzy postanowili zabić łowców i urządzić tu krwawą jatkę - jego wątpliwości uległy rozwianiu gdy zobaczył kobietę dzierżącą ogromny młot. Wiele słyszał o Młocie Południa oraz jej niewyrafinowanym sposobie walki, lecz nie spodziewał się że to ona dzisiaj uratuje mu życie. Gdy bandyci przestali stawiać opór, Theira zwolniła niewolników i założyła kajdany pozostałym przy życiu łowcom niewolników. Młody Vill w ramach podziękowania swej wybawczyni, postanowił całkowicie oddać jej swe usługi. Od tamtej pory dzierży wielki, dwuręczny miecz z insygniami północy, wymierzając sprawiedliwość każdemu kto służy Voiraysie i jest wrogiem Alderberge. Pewnego dnia spodziewa się, że jego rodzina i lud zostaną pomszczeni - wtedy będzie wiedział, że jego rola się zakończyła. ''"O ile jego imię nie mówi zbyt wiele o waleczności, jego duch jest w samym środku bitwy." - ''Tajvru Elfy Talvi i Ambasador Łuku Mimo że mieszkają oni poza terytorium Tunarkdenu, jedynie z plemionami barbarzyńców utrzymują dobre stosunki. Są nieufni wobec ludzi mieszkających w Księstwach, natomiast z barbarzyńcami Alderberge utrzymują znakomity kontakt od wielu lat - zdecydowanie dzięki zasługom Theiry i jej ekspedycjami rabującymi dwory książąt-tyranów. Talvi przybyli tu na wiele pokoleń wcześniej, gdy zdecydowali się odejść od swych pobratymców w Vihraamei. Doszło do podziału, w którym Zimowe Elfy przyłożyły większą uwagę do swych pierwotnych wierzeń niżeli do ideologii wyższości praktykowanej przez Wysokie Elfy. Na nowym terenie praktykowali magię natury, również pośród gór został posiany magiczny, śnieżny las przez który służył jako elfi garnizon nie pozwalający wielu przechodzić w którąkolwiek ze stron. Po wielu dekadach, nawiązali również współpracę z plemieniem Alderberge gdzie zajmują się wymianą handlową. Elfy przyjmują żywność, broń i niespotykane na ich równinach rośliny, natomiast barbarzyńcy korzystają z usług elfich druidów i kowali. Sama Theira ceniła sobie szczególnie ich pomoc, jednak od chwili gdy sytuacja pomiędzy plemionami stała się mocno napięta rzadko kiedy ma okazję zwrócić się do elfów o przysługę. Być może gdy jednak Theira będzie w potrzebie, Elfy zdołają przyjść jej z pomocą... Również by zadbać o kontakty pomiędzy obiema społecznościami wśród elfów wytyczono jedną z dowódczyń do sprawowania funkcji ambasadora w głównej wiosce Alderberge. Kobieta o imieniu Suurläh Ettiläs, która była wybitnym elfim strzelcem wśród Talvi, przysłużyła się barbarzyńcom wielokrotnie Theirze i jej dowódcom. Jej rady oraz umiejętności strategiczne pozwoliły na znaczne usprawnienie zdolności bojowych armii Alderberge na ogromnym terenie Tunarkden. Sama też przyczyniła się do powstania formacji łuczniczej której do tej pory brakowało barbarzyńcom - łucznicy zaczęli nazywać się Suurowie od imienia swej nauczycielki. Sama otrzymała tytuł Ambsadora Łuku. Zakon Magów Lodu Wśród niedostępnych nawet dla barbarzyńców lodowców, znajduje się małe zakonne miasto zamieszkane przez magów. Według świadków, przybyli z Dethrionu całkowicie okrężną drogą nie wzbudzając kompletnie zainteresowania ze strony władz plemion. Okolica jest niebezpieczna dla ciekawskich oczu, a żeby tego było mało, magowie zadbali o to by magiczne stworzenia takie jak lodowe golemy skutecznie chroniły miejsca ich badań przed wścibskimi poszukiwaczami przygód i pijanymi wioskowymi głupkami chcącymi udowodnić swą odwagę. W rzeczywistości przybyli oni z Villany, gdzie mieli oni prowadzić badania na temat magii wody. Utworzyli oni szereg kamieni teleportacyjnych które pozwalają wielu magom na swobodne poruszanie się po Tunarkdenie, jednocześnie nie wchodząc w konflikt z jakimkolwiek plemieniem barbarzyńców. Również starają się oni dowiedzieć więcej o sile magicznej pochodzącej od Glyys, jak i zrozumieć intencje Scarabusa który zamieszkał w tej okolicy - nie jest jednak pewne czy nie chcą wykorzystać obu aspektów do własnych celów. Dotychczasowy Zakon Wody w Tunarkden został przekształcony w Zakon Lodu w momencie, gdy ich magiczna domena została zmieniona. Przywódcą magów jest Arcymag Lartjis, który utrzymuje stały kontakt z Villaną z których otrzymuje instrukcje dotyczące działania w strefie. Stara się on zgromadzić jak najwięcej materiałów na temat społeczności barbarzyńców, jak również gromadzi informacje na temat potencjalnych zagrożeń istniejących w Tunarkden. Inni magowie zajmują się rozwijaniem sztuki magicznej, co spowodowało powstaniem Zamrożonej Księgi znajdującej się w archiwach miasta - jest to potężny tom magii z całkowitą wiedzą na temat magii lodu spisanej przez miejscowych magów. Jest to oczko w głowie magów i nikt oprócz najwyższych magów spośród zakonu nie ma prawa do przeglądania księgi. W mieście magów znajduje się aktywny teleporter który pozwala na podróż do Dethrionu, jednak jest on używany tylko do ewakuacji w przypadku dużego zagrożenia. Orły i Wrony Plemiona zyskiwały na przewadze liczebnej względem Barphagi - do tej pory Grishma Fimmelson wygrywał bitwy za pomocą sprytu bądź niebywałego umysłu taktycznego, ale armie Alderberge, Voiraysy i Tiris Naimal rosły każdego dnia, podczas gdy jarl Fimmelson nie był w stanie uzbroić swoich ludzi w takim czasie, w jakim to robiły inne plemiona. Mimo że posiadali oni bystrzejszy umysł i znacznie lepsze przygotowanie do bitwy, przewaga liczebna przeciwników dawała się nieraz we znaki i najsprytniejsze rozwiązanie opóźniało jedynie nieuniknioną klęskę. Sytuacja zmieniła się, gdy zwiadowcy Barphagi powrócili z zachodnich ziem Tunarkdenu gdzie spotkali "ludzi z totemami orłów". Potrafili oni w jednego wieczora wznieść ogromny obóz z fortyfikacjami, który znosili już następnęgo ranka by na koniec dnia wznieść następny u celu swej wędrówki, co więcej pozostawiali oni za sobą kamienne drogi, które oddziały te budowały. Obserwujący ich barbarzyńcy byli również świadkami umiejętności walki mężczyzn w zbrojach w których przewyższali znacząco dzikusów z południa. Formowali szyk układając tarcze tak by wzajemnie się ochraniać, a jednocześnie stworzyć dla przeciwnika nieprzenikalną ścianę przez którą liczebność napierających nie miała znaczenia - Orli Ludzie wystawiali jedynie swe miecze zza tarcz, powoli eliminując każdego z atakujących. W momencie gdy przeciwników było mniej niż broniących się, przyjmowali swobodną formację i prężnie eliminowali przeciwników którzy nie dorastali umiejętnościami swym pogromcom z północy. Jarl Fimmelson gdy tylko usłyszał wieści o takich ludziach, wystosował specjalne zaproszenie dla przywódcy mężczyzn w zbrojach które zostało niezwłocznie przyjęte. Niedługo potem do wioski przybyły trzy małe oddziały ''Ornmann (orlich ludzi) jak nazywali ich ludzie Barphagi. Ich przywódca o imieniu Marcus Acilius Alcinder został zaproszony przez jarla na rozmowę w której padło wiele korzystnych propozycji dla obu stron. Marcus był legatem w vamastriańskiej armii, która przybyła do zachodniego Tunarkdenu w celu podboju terytorialnego z rozkazu Cesarza Liviusa I. Sroga zima oraz brak zapasów całkowicie jednak wyniszczyły ich potencjał bojowy i nie byli w stanie ruszyć się dalej by móc walczyć z południowymi plemionami. Jarl Barphagi zaoferował swą pomoc w dostarczaniu zapasów w zamian za udostępnienie wojsk Vamastrii w wojnie przeciwko jego wrogom. Ustawieni pod ścianą Vamastrianie zgodzili się, jednocześnie jednak ostrzegli Grishmę przed tym, że pewnego dnia ich kraj w końcu zdecyduje się zaaneksować ich ziemię i ich pomoc może być kartą przetargową aby móc objąć władzę w terenie dyplomatycznie - Grishma nie przejął się tymi groźbami, gdyż zależało mu na zwycięstwie w Tunarkdenm, i tak wiedząc że sojusz ten doprowadzi go do klęski niezależnie od tego jak dla niego ta wojna się skończy - jego plemię może zostać podbite przez inne plemiona gdy przegra, albo zostanie przejęte przez Vamastrię gdy wygra. Legat przysłał kilka oddziałów do pomocy Barphadze, a sam zaczął pełnić rolę dowódcy-ambasadora Vamastrii w plemieniu. Barbarzyńcy nauczyli się od legionistów skomplikowanych szyków bojowych, zaś Ci drudzy sztuki przetrwania na terenie Tunarkden. Wzajemna współpraca pomogła zwyciężyć wiele bitew, lecz czy wystarczy to by inne plemiona uległy Grishmie? ''"Barbarzyńcy mają ogromną wolę walki, brakuje im jednak myśli taktycznej oraz opracowania strategii. Nawet Jarl Barphagi Grishma Fimmelson nie jest zdolny na tyle by przewodzić tym ludziom - tu potrzeba silnej ręki. Ręki Aremasa i ręki Vamastrii - gdy Barphaga stoczy ostatnią z bitew przeciwko Alderberge, oraz całkowicie powstrzyma Tiris Naimal oraz Voiraysę przed brutalnym rozlewem krwi, Vamastria dokona całkowitego aneksu tego terytorium - niezależnie czy barbarzyńcom będzie się to podobać, czy nie." ''- Dziennik Marcusa Aciliusa Alcindera, 12 grudnia 1431 roku, Ebb. Ołtarz Pierwszego Władcy (do zmiany) W czasach gdy plemiona jeszcze się formowały a pierwotne grupy barbarzyńców już zdążyły przebrnąć przez kilka pokoleń na ziemiach Tunarkden, pośród barbarzyńców powołano pierwszego z władców - był nim Ghorrm Szary. Był to człowiek o doskonałej charyzmie, z poczuciem misji i sprawiedliwości oraz jeden z pierwszych który utworzył lwią część Tradycji i Kultury Alderberge. Pierwszy z Jarlów wierzył w Siedmiu a podczas jego rządów zbudowano wiele świątyń należących do każdego z nich. Wielokrotnie tworzył festiwale łączące plemiona, na których zbierały się setki barbarzyńców pragnących walczyć na arenie dla swojego jarla. Jego chwała nie mogła trwać wiecznie, a konkurentów do objęcia plemiennego tronu było wielu. Ghorrm wiedząc jakie ryzyko niosą jego rządy, zaczął uważniej dobierać sobie przyjaciół a sam zaopatrzył się w najróżniejsze środki bezpieczeństwa przed możliwą jego eliminacją. Obawa z jego strony była tak wielka, że nakazał by do miasta sprowadzić Kabalistów i wyprosić u ich bogini ochronę jarla przed niegodziwymi rękoma. Jego życzenie zostało spełnione, jednak miał on za swojego życia całkowicie oddać się Radzie, zaś jego duch zostanie przywiązany do ołtarza który wybuduje na zachód od swej wioski. Kaplica Rady została wzniesiona tak szybko jak została zapomniana - pamiętano o niej jeszcze przez kilka lat, później nikt nie przejmował się jej istnieniem. Minęło do pięćdziesięciu lat, gdy Ghorrm zmarł jako starzec, do końca utrzymując się na tronie jarla. Jego duch został uwięziony na wieczność w ołtarzu i do dziś dzień nikt nie odważył się odnaleźć zaginionej konstrukcji. Krążą jednak słuchy, że legendarny przywódca nawiedza swych następców w snach i walczy tam z nimi, pragnąc odzyskać swój tron... Nie jest jednak pewne, czy to nie kolejna opowieść snuta przez szamanów i bajarzy. Sabat Kabalistyczny (do zmiany) Według legendy, jeden z pierwszych kabalistów wezwał do pomocy boginię krzyku - Radę. W akcie depseracji poprosił ją o magiczną moc za którą miał zapłacić zbliżeniem oraz wykuciem ośmiu mieczy. Mężczyzna stworzył oręż dla bogini, został obdarzony mocą, jednak nie przeżył stosunku ze swoją panią. Naprawdę Sabat zaczął powstawać niedługo po tym, jak w Tunarkden zaczęli osiadać się barbarzyńcy. Kilkunastu magicznie uzdolnionych przybyszy stworzyło specjalny azyl który miał być świątynią siedmiu bogów, scalająca całą religię barbarzyńców w jednym miejscu. W odosobnieniu zaczęli oni usprawniać swoje umiejętności i oswajali pierwotną magię. Ich przekonania mówiły, że dzika magia jest najczystszą energią i w taki sposób powinno się nią posługiwać - oczywiście w rękach nieodpowiednich może stać się śmiercionośna zarówno dla użytkownika jak i dla jego otoczenia. Kabaliści zajmowali rolę znachorów, lecząc mniejsza lub większe rany czy choroby. Gdy jarlowie dostrzegli potencjał w ich umiejętnościach medycznych oraz posługiwaniem się magią, zaczęli najmować ich jako osobistych doradców i wioskowych lekarzy. Niejednokrotnie doprowadzało to również do zerwania z Sabatem i nauką u nich, co dla kandydata było często krzywdzące, jednak skuszeni dobrami materialnymi pozbywali się jakichkolwiek znamion wyrzutów sumienia. Sabatem rządzi Al'Hex, który jest najwyższym tytułem istniejącym w sekcie. Poniżej są Hexowie, niżej już Kabaliści a na końcu Kandydaci. Odrębnie mówi się o Szamanach którzy wybrali ścieżkę doradcy jarlów oraz medyka plemienia, Wiedźmach które zamieszkują stare jaskinie i żyją w całkowitym odosobnieniu starając się zgłębić sztukę dzikiej magii oraz Znachorach którzy pomagają w tworzeniu lekarstw i misktur pomagających mieszkańcom lodowego pustkowia. Braterski Konflikt Tarczowe Dziewice